


Ma Chérie

by flowerdragon13



Series: The Demise of the Church of Night [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, Light BDSM, Ma Cherie, Mambo Spellman, Podfic Available, Post-Canon, Spoilers for Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, The Lord of the Rings References, big dick energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdragon13/pseuds/flowerdragon13
Summary: Taking place after the intense events with the pagans, Zelda continues to learn the Voodoo ways of the mystical Mambo Marie.
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman
Series: The Demise of the Church of Night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484801
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Ma Chérie

“Bonjour, ma Chérie,” 

Zelda’s eyes flickered open, her vision obstructed by the haze of fatigue. Her body ached in all the right places as she stretched, letting out a small yawn.

“Good morning,” she replied as she sat up in the bed, the world around her becoming focused, including the sunlit outline of her sweet Marie. The sheets she lay in were still warm from slumber, the rich smell of coffee creating a cosiness to the room. Marie passed her a mug filled to the brim with the dark liquid. Steam curled up from it, tickling at the morning glow that peeked through the drapes. 

“And what did I do to deserve this?” Zelda asked, smiling. 

“You work very hard. It is the least I could do,” Marie replied, a hand falling gently to Zelda’s covered thigh. She smoothed a thumb over the comforter before leaning in to kiss Zelda’s blushing cheek. 

“I must agree,” Zelda began, “I did work _very_ hard last night.” 

It was Marie that blushed then, her glowing skin now radiating heat at the thought of the happenings of the previous evening. She was reminded of the delicious gasps that escaped Zelda as she bit at her inner thigh and how the witch had grabbed at the sheets as her body shook with sweet release. 

Zelda smirked before taking a sip of her coffee, sighing with relief as its warmth ran down her throat. She could feel Marie’s gaze on her. She liked that feeling. The voodoo queen adored her, and Zelda felt that with every action she laid out for her. 

Giving a small glance at the clock, Zelda noted that it was nearly 9 am. Time for breakfast. Before Zelda had a chance to put her thoughts into action, she noticed Marie already shaking her head beside her disapprovingly. 

“Take a moment to listen,” Marie said in a firm but soothing tone. 

Zelda closed her eyes and listened. The birds sang a soft melody as the tree’s branches tapped delicately at the glass of her bedroom window. A hand intertwined with hers before it was lifted up, a small kiss being pressed against it. 

“Now you may begin your day with a coffee in your veins and nature in your heart.” She smiled. 

“Oh, may I?” Zelda smirked.

Marie’s soul was made of wonders. Each day Zelda learnt something new from her ways, as Marie did with hers. It was a partnership of two mystical worlds. 

And with that thought came a loud bang from the adjoining bedroom. _Sabrina._

——————————

“Aunties, listen to me!” Sabrina beckoned over their disgruntled words. 

Hilda and Zelda had stormed into the girl’s room, already fearing the worst from Sabrina’s dramatic existence. 

“Just get on with it; what have you done now?” Zelda said with scorn as she lit a fresh cigarette. 

Hilda fumbled around with her hands, her entire demeanour brimming with nervous energy. For the most part, Hilda had been very composed after her shapeshifting experience of a lifetime. No matter how many books Hilda had read, nothing had prepared her to turn into Shelob, with no help from Galadriel’s Phial insight. 

“It was Roz. She saw something, and I have to go, I’ll explain later!” 

The sisters looked at each other, understanding without vocalising a single word. In unison, they both turned and left the girl to her decision. They had learnt that no matter what they said, Sabrina would never hear their concerns, let alone take on their words. And at this point, what could be worse than the Heaven they’ve been through in the last few months? 

——————————

Marie had a spread laid out on the dining room table as Hilda and Zelda entered the room. Hilda, not knowing what to do with herself, sat down on the chair beside a solemn-looking Ambrose and looked over the freshly cooked pastries with hungry eyes. 

Zelda walked toward Marie, wrapping an arm lazily around the woman’s waist. She pulled herself close, inhaling the intoxicating perfume Marie wore. 

“This looks delicious. You’ve spoiled me today!” Zelda uttered as she tilted her head up, her mouth summoning a kiss. 

Marie, hearing the witch’s silent call, met Zelda’s mouth with hers. The kiss settled there as heat spread through their bodies. It was only when Hilda intentionally cleared her throat that they realised it was not only them in the room anymore.

“Another gentle reminder, Aunt Zee, that my girlfriend just broke up with me. A little less PDA would be very much prefered,” Ambrose said in a monotone murmur. 

“You’re absolutely right,” Zelda said as she recollected herself, “I apologise.”

Zelda, now leaning on the kitchen counter, her lipstick slightly smudged, looked down at the pile of paperwork and sighed. No matter how low the stack got before she went to bed, it would always be at least an inch thick in the morning. If she knew that running a coven would have meant a dead tree to sort through every day, she would have reconsidered. 

“And what is all… _this_?” Zelda asked no one in particular, taking a long drag of her cigarette before finally stubbing it out. She picked up the letter from the top of the pile, noticing the wax seal on the back.

“ _That_ , sister, is from Lilith,” Hilda replied with half a mouthful of food. 

“Lilith? Why has-oh, I see.”

Zelda’s facial expression became firm as the demoness’ intentions became clear. 

“What could Lilith possi-“ Ambrose began. 

“None of your concern. Eat up, Marie and I have to attend a meeting.”

Hilda and Ambrose gave each other a glance before shrugging it off and continuing their progress through breakfast. 

Pulling Marie to one side, their backs facing the other two, she began to whisper. 

“I need to meet with Lilith to discuss an urgent matter. Would you like to visit Hell with yours truly?” Zelda asked. “Or would you rather head to the academy?” 

“After many dealings with the devil, it would be an honour to meet with his dark presence.”

“Believe me, there is nothing honourable about the dark lord, but that’s a story for another time.” 

“I can’t wait to hear about it, ma Chérie,” Marie said before giving Zelda a naughty wink. 

——————————

Zelda and Marie walked down the blood-red path, making their way to pandamonium to speak with Lilith. It was quite a pleasant walk, especially for Zelda. She’d tread this way multiple times — not that she would notify Sabrina on that little fact. 

During the change of power from Lucifer to Lilith, Zelda had met with the demoness. On most occasions, it was solely for business matters with the coven, but there were times when business quickly turned to much more pleasurable work. Work in which still took place on a desk. Zelda gave a small smile at the memory. 

“Ma Chérie?” Marie asked Zelda, causing her to escape from her spiralling thoughts. 

“Sorry-where was I?” 

“Young Nicolas using his body to contain the Dark One,” Marie responded, her accent heavy. 

“Ah, yes. And that was the last time I was in hell,” Zelda lied. 

Marie nodded and looked up at the gates that now stood before them. Flowerless vines crept through the iron bars as a heavy fog flowed through the spaces they left. 

_I guess it’s time,_ Zelda thought. 

As the gates began to open, Zelda noticed a distant figure approaching. It was a woman, that fact she was sure of. _Lilith?_ Of all the times Zelda had visited Lilith, she had never greeted her at the gates like this. It simply wasn’t her style. 

“Lilith?” Zelda called out. 

It was indeed Lilith that rushed toward them, meeting them midway down the path. Lilith’s body language seemed tense but Zelda could see her tone change as she got closer as if she realised Zelda could see her and judge her for her visible panic. She gave herself a quick pat-down, flattening down crinkles that weren’t there. 

“I thought I’d meet you so I could explain first,” Lilith began, stopping to give a glance over Marie. “I didn’t realise you were bringing a plus one..” 

“Mambo Marie, meet Lilith,” Zelda introduced. 

Lilith gave a disapproving groan before continuing. “Could I have a word? _Privately.”_ Lilith said sharply to Zelda. 

Not giving her much time to react, Lilith pulled Zelda over to one side before giving a disgusted look over the witch. 

“You think it appropriate to bring one of your _flings_ to Hell for a date?” Lilith spat. 

“Oh good grief Lilith, get a grip. You summoned me here with great urgency and Marie was with me when that happened. I’m teaching Marie our ways. She is teaching me hers.”

“Well,” Lilith began with a grumble in her words, “your niece has been causing quite the fuss down here.” 

“Sabrina? Sabrina hasn’t set foot in Hell since we began worshipping Hecate…?” 

Lilith’s laughed pierced at Zelda’s pride. She was obviously out of the loop with something or other. Zelda’s head began to throb at her temples, to which she pressed at in response. 

“What has she done now?” Zelda asked, frustrated. Looking back over at Marie, she reached out a hand to her in which Marie took without question. 

Lilith, uncomfortable and irritated, trailed a tongue over her teeth, pinching it between them so hard she was surprised blood hadn’t started to trickle down her chin. 

“Sabrina, or who I somewhat believe to be Sabrina, also known as the new queen of Hell-“

“The queen of _what_?” Zelda blurted. 

“Ah. I see. I guess she forgot to tell you that small bit of information,” Lilith smirked.

Zelda, letting go of Marie’s hand, started to rummage through her pockets. Before she could find what she was looking for, Lilith had a cigarette handed out to Zelda. 

“I assume you’re looking for one of these…”

Zelda practically snatched the cigarette from Lilith’s grasp and placed the end into her mouth. She gestured at Lilith, to which the demoness responded, lighting the end of it with the tip of her finger. Zelda took a long drag before continuing. 

“You said _somewhat_ . What do you mean by _somewhat_?”

“I’m not sure about you, but I’m curious to how she’s managing to be in two places at once if you get where I’m going,” Lilith sighed. 

Marie looked at both the women, understanding falling over her. She gave a small smile before taking Zelda’s hand into hers, bringing it to her mouth. She placed a kiss there, her lipstick marking the spot.

“Ma Chérie, may I suggest you talk to young Sabrina before coming to a...what’s the word? _Rash_ decision.”

“Quite right,” Zelda nodded. 

Lilith rolled her eyes before turning to walk away.

“And how is the pregnancy?” Zelda called out to the demon. 

“How could you tell?” Lilith asked, surprised. 

“I’m a midwife Lilith, not an idiot.”

With an annoyed breath, Lilith turned and continued on her way back to the entrance doors. 

“I suppose it was only a quick visit,” Zelda winked. 

——————————

“I don’t think she is here, Zelda,” Marie uttered, stepping closer toward her lover. “In fact, I don’t believe anyone is here.”

“Hmm. I believe you’re right.” Zelda felt Marie’s arms wrap around her waist, the woman’s heat pressing into her back. Interlinking her fingers with Marie’s, she took a deep breath, taking in the aromatic smell of Marie’s perfume as her mouth began to kiss delicately at her neck.

A rumble escaped Zelda’s throat as her urge suddenly got so strong that she felt a sharp pain below her bellybutton leading down to her groin. 

“Come,” Zelda commanded as she left Marie’s touch and walked up the hall to her bedroom. Marie followed her, a knowing smile forming across her face. 

Zelda’s eyes grew dark as she turned to face Marie, the door clicking behind her. 

“Lay down. _Now_.” Zelda commanded. 

Marie did as she was told, her scarf sprawling out underneath her. She looked at Zelda directly in her soul and couldn’t help but shiver with excitement. Her skin felt as if it were crawling with Hilda’s spiders. As she went to answer, Zelda gave a flick of her wrist at the woman, her tongue now being unable to move. 

“Did I say you could speak?” 

Eyes growing wide, Marie felt her heart race with sweet ecstasy. This side of Zelda had only been shown briefly during their intimate moments together, and even then it sparked. This time, Marie knew that she was in for a treat. 

Marie watched her witch as she undid her blouse, one sweet snap of a button at a time. Zelda's pale skin became bare and Marie couldn’t stop her mouth from watering as the shadow of Zelda’s collar bones became so defined they looked sharp as knives. She so desperately wanted to trail a hand over Zelda’s flesh, but her hands clung to her side with an invisible force. Marie looked down at her own body before looking back at up at Zelda’s. The witch was now prowling toward her, her body moving like a leopard hunting its prey. 

“I want you to be a good girl for me and do as I tell you. Is that understood?” Zelda asked, her tone firm. 

Marie gave a quick nod of her head before obeying Zelda’s first command: to open her legs. She watched as the witch undressed down to her stockings, along with the garter belt that held them in place.

“I know you enjoy these, so I’ll leave them on since you’ve been so good for me.” 

Zelda, kicking off her heels, crawled onto the bed and hung over Marie; her breasts perfectly placed just above Marie’s mouth. A sly smile crossed her face as Marie opened her painted lips, eagerly awaiting. Zelda gave in, dropping herself lower, letting the warmth of Mambo Marie’s tongue cover over her now very hard nipples. The throbbing pressure of the other woman suckling her sent a spark of lightning through her entire body.

“S-such a good girl. Touch me. Feel how wet I am.”

Marie felt her hands loosen as the magic vanished. She placed a hand on the redhead’s calf and soothed it’s over her skin until she could grip at her buttock. Her tongue still teasing, she followed the curve of Zelda’s behind until her fingers reached a hot wet mess. They both let out a moan as Marie pushed her fingers into the witch before beginning to bring them back up to her mouth. Zelda grabbed at her wrist, stopping her. 

“Did I give you permission to do that?” Zelda asked. 

Marie shook her head as Zelda opened up her own mouth. She took her own juices to her tongue, her lips wrapping around the other woman’s fingers. Zelda could feel Marie squirming underneath her. Despite the urge to please herself, the desire to see Marie’s eyes roll with a heavy orgasm was stronger. 

Zelda untied Marie’s dress, opening the front to see the emerald green lingerie that had been hidden underneath. She let out a small gasp before pressing her bare body against Marie’s. Their mouth’s met with a delicious promise. As their tongues touched, Zelda moved her hand to the soft silk of Marie’s panties. Marie moaned into her mouth, causing Zelda to want more from her. Trailing a finger over where Marie’s nib lay underneath, Zelda felt another tremble from the woman, causing her to smile into their kiss. 

Slipping a hand into Marie’s lingerie, she was welcomed by her entrance already slick with juices. Her fingers gently pressed into her as she bit at Marie’s neck, The air was now thick with lustful intent.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've enjoyed this segment, please comment and give kudos. I might write another chapter if it is something the gays want...

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Ma Chérie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331345) by [flowerdragon13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerdragon13/pseuds/flowerdragon13)




End file.
